vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Roberta (Black Lagoon)
Summary Roberta is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills, such as cleaning and cooking, were poor, she has developed a close friendship with the young scion of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used before were a sniper rifle, a combat knife, a shotgun disguised as an umbrella, a machine gun which was disguised as a briefcase, a grenade launcher, spiked brass knuckles, a trench spike, and pistols. Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels. There was even a scene in anime where she chased a car barefoot and used a knife to attach herself to it, that bore a striking resemblance to a similar scene from a movie Terminator 2 - the fact which Rock also indirectly points out and gets reprimanded by Dutch not to joke around. It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in the story of Black Lagoon, she is also humane, possessing warmth, kindness, remorse, and family love for her master and his son. She admitted that she did murder children, woman or anyone in name of revolution during her FARC years. Disillusioned by the fact that she is merely a tool for drug cartels in cahoots with FARC in the end, she opted out and joined the Lovelace clan as a maid. Despite being asked by Garcia not to pick up gunfighting anymore, later events of manga story make her go into battle again, seeking revenge. She is also heavily modeled on El Mariachi, popularized by Antonio Banderas down to suitcase machine gun signature and her Latin America background. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, up to 8-C with weaponry Name: Roberta, Rosarita Cisneros (original name), Bloodhound of Florencia, Terminator Maid, Evil Mary Poppins/Death Poppins (nickname given by the author) Origin: Black Lagoon ''' '''Gender: Female Age: 20-30 Classification: Human, Former FARC Guerrilla Veteran, Assassin, Maid of the Lovelace Family Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses , Master Markswoman and a Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Wall level (physically), up to Building level (with firearms and explosives) Speed: Subsonic 'with '''Supersonic '''reactions (Outran a speeding car, possesses many bullet timing-like feats, comparable to Balalaika and Revy.) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to casually wield Barrett anti-material rifle with one hand and withstood its recoil with similar ease) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can kill people with a punch, able to overpower a chainsaw, can easily shatter a steel blade between her teeth) Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level (Survived several point-blank grenades, though this may be an outlier) Stamina: High (Known as the Terminator Maid, is absolutely relentless and iron-willed when sufficiently motivated and easily takes apart entire military units with little effort on her part, in the anime she continued to fight despite losing an arm, a leg, and several fingers) Range: Varies (Depending on her equipment, ranging from melee to several hundred meters) Standard Equipment: Umbrella (Woven of bulletproof Kevlar, its handle was replaced with a modified Spas-12 shotgun), briefcase (Bulletproof, has a hidden armor-piercing machinegun and an RPG launcher inside), several hand grenades, modified army knife (Doubles as a spiked boxer), two Sisterna Colt M1927 pistols (Later fitted with drum magazines), Lovelace family musket, Barett M82 anti-material rifle (With underslung M32 multiple shot grenade launcher) Intelligence: A woman known for her ruthless efficiency, Roberta is experienced in all forms of ground combat, being an inhumanly capable marksman, an expert hand-to-hand combatant, and is skilled in the use of explosives and improvised weaponry. She has a reputation as a one-woman army, easily destroying an entire armed drug cartel and a troops of elite American soldiers with nothing but an antique rifle. She is also a master of psychological warfare, allowing her to interrogate most foes with ease and terrifying even the most hardened soldiers with her name alone. Weaknesses: Somewhat insane and emotionally unstable. Roberta is also somewhat unwilling to fight unless a member of the Lovelace household is in danger, upon which she quickly enters immediate bloodlust and rarely distinguishes between friend and foe. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Black Lagoon Category:Female Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Characters Category:Murderers Category:Assassins Category:Psychopaths Category:Gun Users Category:Maids